Tec
"I am calculating you have a zero percent chance of success." -Tec Design Tec is a giant planet made of metal, nearly twice the size of earth, he is covered with factories, weapons, research facilities, and machinery. When he communicates with someone via screen, he represents himself with a green wave pattern on a dark green background. Backstory !SPOILER WARNING! Tec, also known as The Destroyer, is one of the original eight gods of creation. He decided to lord over uncreation, and began to consume his brothers, until only he and one other remained. This final god split himself into an infinite number of weaker gods, giving each one of them their own universe to lord over in an attempt to slow down Tec. Tec began consuming the universes, slowly, but he eventually would succeed. One day however, he attempted to eat one universe only to find he couldn't. Something was stopping him. A strange energy, an anomaly created by The Alchemist that prevented him from consuming the universe. He then planned to gain the trust of The Alchemist by repairing Cat in order to kill The Alchemist. His first attempt was to absorb The Alchemist into his mind, The Digital World. Once there, he sent a Monochromon to kill him, but was interrupted by Monzaemon, who took Alchemist to Toy Town. There, Samantha decided to turn Alchemist into her personal doll, trapping him there. This is when Syrus entered the picture, rescuing Alchemist from Samantha. Syrus was created by Tec to kill Alchemist because he realized even stuck in the Digital World, he was still a threat to him. Under the guidance of Tec, Syrus lead Alchemist home, where Tec sent them all into a black hole. What he never expected however was his plan would both work and not work. The Alchemist was dead, but the energy remained in the flashlight Syrus now held, Syrus and co who had somehow come back to life, train and all. Enraged Tec sent Syrus into the Digital World under the guise of a hacker trying to take him over. Syrus agreed and Tec's plan was set. Trap the flashlight, kill Syrus. Project Horizon After Syrus got captured by the Rebirth Pirates, he called Tec for someone to help him. Tec decided to grab a random, weak civilian from some backwater planet, grabbing Grimm. He figured and innocent civilian would be just the thing Syrus needed to screw up and get himself killed defending him. However, this backfired as instead it would be Syrus' ticket out of Tec's head with help from the Rebirth Pirates. Tec decided to use his influence to create shadows of Grimm, powerful creatures bounded to Grimm, in order to kill Syrus. This again failed thanks to Grimm's unknown power. They escaped and went back to ABCove, but Tec's backup plan was already underway, using Merlin, Culania, and Abigail as bait, he would have them killed and force Syrus to return. Syrus did return with Grimm and his brothers, right outside of Grey Lord Manor, a physical embodiment of Tec's hunger for universes, its basement covered in the flesh of gods Tec's consumed. After Syrus and co somehow managed to escape, he decided one final attack. He poured all his divine, unholy energy into a new avatar, DaVoice. And set it free. It would destroy the Hub universe while they were trapped in the Digital World, and then consume Syrus as he suffocated in the vacuum of space. However, after escaping Tec's mind yet again, Syrus and friends managed to kill DaVoice thanks to Grimm realizing his true power. Syrus reveals his plan to finish off Tec, pull the Digital world out of his mind and into the Hub universe, and then destroy the body. This would kill Tec permanently, as his mind would be gone, his divine power gone, and his body obliterated. Once Syrus was at his core, Tec and he began to talk, no more weapons to use, no more tricks, Tec had come to realize he had finally been beat, and accepted it gracefully. By using the last of his thoughts and activating his self destruct. Relationships Before death, he had only one main relationship with Alchemist and later Syrus, where he would be passive and genial enough, though secretly was planning on killing them. Category:Characters